


Game Night Heat

by LA_Peach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Exhibitionism, M/M, in heat, mention of cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29355597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_Peach/pseuds/LA_Peach
Summary: This is the last of my very old fics that I FINALLY finished uploading. Maybe now I can move on and write a few new things again.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Game Night Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my very old fics that I FINALLY finished uploading. Maybe now I can move on and write a few new things again.

The house was dark. Night had fallen over Snowdin. The skeletons were enjoying a quiet evening at home playing video games. At least, that had been the plan. How it had come to this, Sans was never really quite sure.

They were all there. Sans, Papyrus, Red, Edge, Blue, and Stretch. The night had been long, and all had passed out on the couch, leaving only Sans and Red staring at the flashing screen.

Stretch had been asleep almost from the moment he’d sat down, but that didn’t count.

Papyrus and Edge had made it another few hours on their own, trading the controller back and forth. Papyrus yelled happily at the screen, Edge yelled happily at Papyrus. Eventually they had yelled each other into exhaustion and were dozing on the couch.

Since everyone else was done, Sans had taken the controller. He sat on the floor, listening to the taller skeletons snoring (and Blue’s occasional “Wowies” as he slept) with Red sitting close to him, they whispered back and forth over the game, trying not to wake their brothers.

“Nah nah, go left, damn it!”

“Shut your mouth, its _right_.”

There was a wamp wamp boop boop noise as Sans made a critical mistake and the on screen character lost a life. Red clicked his tongue angrily.

“Ya shoulda listened ta me, I done this before.”

“Well no one asked _you,_ you sorry excuse for a hedgehog!”

Red’s hoody seemed to stand on end, making him look very much like a spikey hedgehog. “Fuck you, skell! Gimmie dat controller! I’ll show ya, ya damn borin’ normie!” He lunged across Sans’ lap, aiming for the controller, his teeth bared angrily.

His aim was true, but he stopped short. The game’s music continued to play but neither skeleton moved, frozen in an accidental kiss that neither had planned nor anticipated. Sans’ eyes were unfocused, his pupils tiny. Red’s other hand, the one not reaching for the controller, had landed square onto Sans’ pelvis.

Sans’ tongue… was in Red’s mouth.

Red could feel Sans’ shorts begin to swell under his fingers. He was trembling too. He slowly broke free, carefully removing Sans’ tongue from his mouth. Red stayed close, right next to his counterpart; Sans’ expression remained shocked and unmoving.

“Damn, skell. You n’ heat er’ somethin’?”

Slowly, almost imperceptibly, Sans’ nodded.

Red smiled widely. “What’s wrong? Yer Toriel not up ta the task? He he”

“Th… Thought I was d-done.” He closed his eyes and shuddered as Red massaged between his legs.

“Oh. Dis is precious, eh?” Red was very much enjoying himself. “What was it ya jus’ called me? A sorry excuse fer a hedgehog?” He pulled his hand away and Sans groaned ever so slightly. With a quick look behind him to make sure none of their brothers had woken up. They hadn’t even stirred.

“Look at ya. Yer blushin’ like a virgin, eh?” He chuckled, running a tongue along his golden tooth. “So hot ya can hardly speak, eh?” He leaned in close again, “All cause a’ one _horny_ little hedgehog.” Sans’ breathing was short and shallow, he hadn’t tried to move away and even still held the controller in his outstretched hand.

“Tell ya what, skell. I’ll help you. Gladly, in fact. But it’s gotta be right here, right now, in front of yer brother.” He snickered, sure he had caught Sans in a clever trap. The honest skeleton would never agree to something so depraved.

So when Sans nodded Red hesitated a moment, taken aback. But soon excitement flooded him. Shiraz had easily made an exhibitionist out of Red, this would be too fine. He reached over and grabbed Sans by the top of his shorts, pulling him down onto his back. Sans gasped out loud.

“Shh shh little skell, heh. Won’t do to wake the others, will it?” Sans clapped a hand over his mouth, trying his best to keep a hold on the desperate noises escaping his throat. Red striped off his shorts and unzipped his own. His own cock was hard and throbbing, ready to go.

He chuckled again. He was not usually in such a good position. Sans' ecto had formed soft and blue and squishy. His cock was smaller than red's, but it bobbed up and down and it twitched, turned on, anticipating, probably a little nervouse. “Fuck me, Sans. Don’t you look delicious?”

“J-just do it.”

“Aw, looks like I just earned me a ‘pretty please’ on account of you bein’ so rude. Go on Sans. Say it.” He laid the tip of his member lightly against Sans’ anus. He pressed ever so gently, just until Sans gasped again, then pulled away. “Say it, skell. Or you’ll have ta deal with this on yer own.”

Sans mumbled.

“Hmm? Say it so I can hear.”

“P-Pretty please?’

“Such a good skell.” With that, Red pressed his cock home. Sans’ mouth opened silently, his tongue lolling out. “Fuck, yer tight.” Red whispered as he slowly began to thrust. He shifted Sans, draping the prone skeleton’s legs over his shoulders. Then with one hand on Sans’ thigh, the other wrapped around his hip, Red pounded away.

Sans however, was increasingly becoming unaware of their surroundings. As they both drove deeper into ecstasy, Sans’ gasps got louder. Soon he was mewling.

“Oi, Sans. Keep it down, skell.”

Instead Sans got louder. “Yes!” He said.

“No, dude. Shut up!” He couldn’t deny that the noises Sans was making was driving Red crazy. As much as he wanted Sans to be quite, he loved that the little skeleton couldn’t stop himself from being loud.

“Yes!” He said a little louder. Red felt himself building. All he could do now was close his eyes and try to finish this before the others woke up.

Too late, “YES! FUCK MEEEEE!” Sans screamed as he came, cum white and hot shooting from the tip of his convulsing cock. Red came too, unable to suppress a grunt, climaxing hard into Sans’ ass. Sans' tummy expanded, almost imperceptibly distending, filling with Red’s seed. They both collapsed, breathing hard, not yet ready to disengage.

“Wowie,” said a voice. In shock, Red looked over his shoulder to see Papyrus, Edge, Stretch and Blue all staring at him from their places on the couch.

“Wowie,” said Blue again. “That sounded like a good one. Was it a good one Sans?”  
Sans, horrified, could only cover his eyes with his hands and hope that this wasn’t real.


End file.
